


Forever - an imaginary love story

by Isis_of_Aset



Category: GHOST - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_of_Aset/pseuds/Isis_of_Aset
Summary: An ordinary woman finds an extraordinary man and they absolutely fall for eachother.





	1. Chapter 1

Es, can you come to the office this afternoon, around 2 pm?

Ofcourse i can. My boss just called, i wonder what she has to say.  
Would she have complaints about my work? Nahh, her boss called her once one of her best, so that won’t be it.  
Maybe she wants to talk about a raise? Nah, that won’t be it either.  
Stop thinking about this Es, you’ll hear soon enough what it is, i mumble to myself.  
I take the vacuumcleaner and continue my work.

At 1.50 pm i enter the office and walk to my boss’s room.  
Ah, there you are, come on in and have a seat, you want coffee, tea, water? How are you doing?

I grin, that’s my boss, always busy, always asking hundred questions in one sentence.

No nothing, thanks.

She walks back to her desk and starts to run through her papers, her desk is just as she is, chaotic.  
Than she looks at me and says Es, you still want more hours of work?

Yes, ofcourse i want more hours, or better, i need more hours, i can use the goddamn money to make it through the month, those last words i didn’t say out loud.

Splendid! Now listen. I had a request from some Cardinal from the St. Peter’s Cathedral.  
The need someone trustworthy to clean, especially the private quarters.  
I can’t think of anyone else to do this but you.

Yeah right.?

This is completely new, my boss continues, cause uptil now only sisters from the cathedral did this work. So, are you interested, it will double your hours.

For a single second i doubt, but thinking about double the money in a month does the trick.

Yes ofcourse i’ll do it. How long is it, is it every day, at what time?

You can discuss this with the Cardinal. You can meet him at 4 pm this afternoon.  
At the left side of the cathedral all the way in the back, is a small green door, you can ring there.  
I’ll let him know you’re coming ok?  
Thanks Es, if this works out, our office will get some really good references!

I walk back to my car. What the fuck am i getting myself into? Did i react too fast? It’s so much extra work, can i handle that?

I decide to drive home, so i can take Belle for a walk, before i have to go to the cathedral.

Belle is excited that i’m home, actually she always is, at least someone is happy that i’m home i think. My cats Frick and Frack don’t even bother to open their eyes if i walk inside the living room.

Come Belle, we’re going for a little walk! She follows me like a shadow, like she always does, and we walk up to the river. Being near the water always soothes me.  
We walk to our secret spot along the river, there are some big rocks to sit on and i can have a look over the river. It’s surrounded by bushes and trees, as far as i know we’re the only ones that come here.  
I start staring over the river, i’m restless. Why? Why am i restless? Belle sits next to me and looks at me with her big brown eyes like she wants to say, it’ll be ok Es, and than she runs off again to the water. 

I have a thing with eyes, i always look at the eyes if i meet someone. Eyes tell you a lot, eyes don’t lie. 

Belle is the best there is, my shadow, my best friend.  
I force myself to get up. Come Belle, we go home. She runs to me and we walk back to our little appartment.  
I give Belle a cookie, I’ll be back soon sweetheart. I kiss her on the nose and i walk back to my car.  
Here we go.

10 minutes later i arrive at the cathedral.  
I walk to the back and indeed, there is a small green door. Not with a bell but with a heavy brass doorknocker.  
I lift it and knock 3 times. Nothing. Dammit. Now what.  
Just when i argue with myself to knock again or to leave, i hear noises, footsteps, and than the door opens.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting

\- chapter 2

An old woman, a nun, opens the door and her cold greyish eyes look at me, they scan me. I can sense she doesn’t like me, not that i care, i feel the same way about her. 

You are being expected. 

That’s it. Stupid old ....  
The moment i think that, i grin.  
She doesn’t like it. Ofcourse.  
She turns around and walks back inside, i close the green door and i follow her. 

It’s dark and it smells dark, damp. Candles are burning 0 every 20 metres i guess, just enough to see the surroundings.  
The nun opens another door and we enter a more modern looking area. Still old. I grin again.  
The nun turns around and says, wait here, the Cardinal is on his way.  
She walks away and disappears.

I look around, damn so many doors here. If i start working here i’ll never find my way.  
I walk past some doors and touch some beautiful engravements in the walls.  
Big walls. They must be thick as well cause you hear nothing. In an impulse i lay my ear to the door and try to hear something. But nothing. Except..  
suddenly i sense something, i turn around and there he is.  
This must be the Cardinal.  
He wears a black cassock, has somewhat greyish hair, incredibly sexy sideburns and an even more sexy little moustache. 

He looks at me with a same stupid grin as mine.  
I get a hotflash and don’t know what to say.  
I’m captured by his eyes. Fuck, these eyes.  
One eye is greygreenish but the other one, his left one, is white with a small black pupil.  
That eye, it looks straight into my soul.  
All this in seconds. 

\- Good afternoon he says, welcome. 

Oh hell he has an accent. I love accents.  
We shake hands and he holds my hand with both his hands.  
They are warm, i feel it through his gloves.  
They are soft. 

good afternoon.. geez how do you call someone like him?  
Good afternoon your eminence? Cardinal? 

\- He laughs, please call me Copia, that is enough. 

This man has me confused and speechles in no time.  
I don’t like that. I want to have control over what happens to me but that is all gone here and now. 

Copia. Beautiful name.

Stupid woman, don’t you have anything useful to say? I talk to myself. Introduce yourself and act normal. What is wrong with you? 

Before i can say my name, he asks what is your name? 

Esmeralda. 

\- Essssmeralda, he repeats my name. Like he tastes it.

Esmee or Es for my friends, i grin again. 

\- Essss. I like that. 

And like it’s all normal he puts a hand on my back and leads me to his quarters.  
His hand burns on my back. damn. 

The room is warm, not only it feels warm, but it’s decorated warm. The colors are warm.  
The curtains are dark red, matching the beautiful carpets on the floor.  
There is a huge desk covered with books, papers, a small light on his desk, and an old phone.  
Again burning candles here and there.

In one corner of this room is a massive couch, a very large comfortable chair and a tv.  
All in red, brown, orange colors, autumn colors, and a small table with again some books. 

He guides me to the couch.  
\- Have a seat.  
You want coffee, tea, wine, water maybe? 

I laugh out loud at the wine. 

\- Why are you laughing?

I still have to drive but actually i never drink any alcohol. 

\- Why is that? 

Wow, that guy is direct. 

If i drink, i’m losing all boundaries and i don’t want that. I want to keep control over myself.  
Fuck, did i just really tell him that? A stranger?  
What is this man doing to me? 

\- Oh! Ok good reason.  
That grin again.. 

But i love some coffee, thank you.  
Change the subject Es. 

He opens a door to a small kitchen and the smell of coffee dwirls into my nose. That smells good.  
He comes back with 2 cups of coffee. 

\- You want some milk, sugar in it?

No thank you, i always drink my coffee black.

\- Ah me too.

I’m sitting at the side of the couch and he sets himself in that huge comfy chair. 

\- Tell me something about yourself. If you want to. 

His eyes makes me feel uncomfortable yet comforting at the same time. 

So i start telling him that i do this work for a couple of years now. Not the most fine job but this company was the only one that hired me.  
That i’m still applying for tons of other jobs but no luck. 

\- He leans forward to me. Tell me about you Esss.

The way he says my name gives me goosebumps.  
You have to get out of here Es.

\- I’m interested in you. 

Ok. I’ve been married for way too long with a vile, narcistic man.  
I had the guts to leave him about 5 years ago and i live alone in a small appartment with my dog Belle and 2 cats.  
My days are filled with work, walks with Belle to the river and sleep.  
I love metal music. And i used to be a singer in my younger years. I love animals, the ocean, woods, skies. Everything about nature.  
Oh and sometimes i go to concerts.  
That’s about it.

All the time he listened but i noticed him examining me. 

\- Thank you for telling me this. You’re honest, i love that. I feel i can trust you, i need that.  
\- I would love to have you around me.  
I’m done with all the old, gossiping, sneaky nuns.

Thank you. When do you want me here, i ask him and at what times? 

\- i want you here every day. And let’s say in the afternoon? Around 3 pm? Does that suit you? 

Perfect. 

\- Come, i’ll show you around. 

He gets up from his chair and takes my hand. For a second he rubs his thumb on my hand.  
Goosebumps again. 

We enter the door to the kitchen, still with the smell of coffee. It’s nog big but it has everything a man needs.  
In the kitchen is another door to a room that is filled with bookshelves, so many. And one cupboard full of vinyls, hundreds. 

Wow..  
it slips my tongue. 

\- He turns around and says you’re not the only one that loves music. He winks. 

Next to the vinyls is a gorgeous old record player.  
There’s a record on it. Led Zeppelin.  
This man is incredibly surprising.  
Also here a bug comfortable chair with a small table next to it. 

He leads me to another door. When he opens it, we enter his bedroom. 

\- 

It’s gorgeous. For a second i hold my breath.  
A huge canopy bed with dark red curtains, tons of velvet pillows and a gorgeous bedspread, all in those same autumn colors.  
Large candle holders with candles are burning at each side of the bed.

It all looks incredibly romantic.  
Another door is open and i see a glimpse of the bathroom. It has a large bath, that’s the only thing i can see right now.

\- what do you say Essss?

I love this room, it’s beautiful. As are the other rooms.

\- thank you. He smiles. But that’s not what i meant.  
You think you’re going to like it here? 

Oh yes! I said that way too fast.

\- i’m so glad. He keeps looking at me, the white eye is piercing. 

It makes me blush and i look away.

I better go now.

Through another door we enter his livingroom again.  
All his rooms are connected with doors.  
It’s just an observation.

I walk to the couch to get my cardigan. As i bend over to grab it i feel something. On my lower back, just above my butt. It’s just like a slight touch.  
Did he just touch me? Or am i imagining this?  
I look up to him but he’s already standing by the door. Nothing on his face shows me what i would like to know. 

\- have a safe drive home and i’m looking forward to have you here tomorrow, dea.

Till tomorrow. My words are nothing more than a whisper.  
I look at him one more time and step into the hallway.  
Totally confused.  
I see the green door and open it.  
Than i’m outside.


End file.
